Talk:Fleet of Particular Justice
Untitled Don't forget the support ships infinite succor.--Halo3Halo3 At the beginning of Halo 2, the Arbiter (ex-supreme commander) says that he followed the Pillar of Autumn with all the ships in his command, but not all the vessels who assaulted Reach followed the Pillar. Even later, I don't think the number of ships around Halo was bigger than a hundred. It is also said in the article on the Covenant Fleet that a fleet is usually composed by a hundred ships, not more. At last, the flasgship of the fleet that attacked Reach was destroyed. So, I think the fleet at Reach was a combined fleet, and was not entirely under command of the future Arbiter. The Fleet of Particular Justice is, maybe, a third of the staships present, one of the three or four fleets included on the fleet of Reach. Maybe it was under command of an Imperial Admiral, but he died with the destruction of his flagship. Actually there was one flagship.If there was more than the book would of mentioned.I doubt there was more than one imperial admiral and also flagship can technically go to any ship as said and also the fleet was larger than 100 not to mention there can only be one flagship and imperial admiral most likely being the arbiter.Halo3 20:56, 7 March 2007 (UTC)-- The book disputes with the game. At the begining of 'The Flood', the ship master says they just arrived but the game says that the arbiter came with all his ships. I don't think Ascendant Justice was ever part of the Fleet of Particular Justice. In the Halo GN it names Seeker of Truth as the flagship, why would they have two? I think there is some confusion because it is assumed that Ascendant Justice and the six cruisers survived the battle of alpha Halo, when actually they arrived after the fact. This indicates to me that Ascendant Justice and those six cruisers were part of another fleet not involved in the events of alpha Halo. dispute The Heretics were wiped out, but the Covenant belief in their creed fell abundantly. what about the base on basis . --Qual22 00:57, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Just curious...how do we even know the fleet at Halo is the Fleet of particular justice? Maybe someone should source the page and book? Image of the Fleet I'm pretty sure that the image here came from halo 2's intro cutscene, but I'm not completely sure. Anyway, it appears that the ships in the background are CCS-class battlecruisers and another type of ship that looks to be a little bit shorter than said CCS-class ships. Could it be possible that the shorter ships are the typical covenant cruiser as mentioned in the novels? Quakeomaniac 18:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Bungie has, so far, only used the CCS and the Assault Carrier models for ships. If you are refering to the first image that one is fan made, as there was no Carrier in H2's opener. The size difference is likely a matter of perspective or a mistake. ProphetofTruth 19:26, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, there was an Assault Carrier in Halo 2's opening. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) There was an Assault Carrier in H2's opening cinematic, yes, I believe ProphetofTruth may have mistakenly written carrier instead of cruiser. It's odd too that Bungie won't use additional ship classes, makes the fleets look kinda incomplete. Not to mention, those two ship classes aren't used in the novels. It's truly odd, to me, why the novels and games can't go together a bit more smoothly. Thanks for the info, I was unaware that was a fan made image. Nicely done one though. Quakeomaniac 04:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) What I meant was the image of the fleet arriving at Alpha Halo lacks an assualt carrier. It is a ccs cruiser that is seen flying towards the ring, not a carrier. ProphetofTruth 07:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Everything on the current page is "relevant" Let me break this down paragraph by paragraph: -Paragraph about Battle of Reach: Relevant. I shouldn't have to explain this. -Battle btwn the Autumn and the FoPJ above Halo: Relevant - it took place in SPACE. -Fleet holding orbit around Halo: Relevant - Self explanatory. -Infestation of the Infinite Succor: Relevant - it took place on a ship that was part of the FoPJ - and it took place in SPACE. -Stuff about the heretics: Possibly the only thing that's NOT relevant, but I didn't actually write that part. That was part of the original article. If something has to be deleted - it should be that part. --MisterRandom2 21:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC)